The Eminent General
by BadHandWritingPractice
Summary: What do you do when the last best hope for the commonwealth is a mentally imbalanced loner, who can only be swayed by baked goods? Delegate often and secure all the fancy boy snack cakes. This is the story of Nathan James, and his journey to become "The Eminent General".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Danse Macabre

A storm of bullets rained about Preston Garvey as he cranked his Laser Musket to full charge, kneeling for cover on the balcony at the Museum of Freedom in Concorde. He could hear Sturges yelling obscenities from inside the dilapidated building. Pushing desks and shelves over to block the entryways as raiders shot 38. rounds through the walls, trying to score hits on the harried refuges.

Standing up to his full height, legs shoulder width apart and musket to shoulder Preston fired a single aimed shot, minuteman style, at a bumbling raider who had been firing his auto pistol with no trigger discipline at all, now hastily trying to reload. A sizzling thunderclap and a rough laser blast penetrated the tribal bandit. He didn't even have time to scream as he dissolved into dust. More gunshots and Preston ducked back into cover. Only this time no hail storm of bullets. Surprised, Preston peeked over the railings and saw a man and his dog had occupied the raiders attention.

The scene reminded Peston of old Silver Shroud comics as the mystery man wearing a blue jumpsuit and a brown duster dashed from derelict car to an alley way, avoiding gunfire as he drew a pair of melee weapon from the inside of his jacket, a makeshift stun rod and a tire iron fashioned into a hatchet. One of the raiders rushed the alley eager for the kill only to get jolted by a back handed Stun Rod swipe, and finished off by an over hand hatchet slash which ripped the man from shoulder to hip. Grabbing the dying raiders harness to hold him up as they stood at the entrance of the alley with his left hand, the stranger snatched the raiders auto pistol with his right and fired 3 round bursts over his shoulder. Unable to process the sudden reversal, Preston stood slack jawed as the man in the blue jumpsuit systematically destroyed the few remaining raiders.

Just as he was about to voice his appreciation to the stranger for his aide, Preston heard the door splinter and explode behind him as raiders broke through their flimsy barricade. Panicked Garvey turned towards the stranger looking up at him from the street.

Preston: Pick up that laser musket and help us. **Please!**

Preston spun on his heel and disappeared back into the museum, gunfire and thunderclaps trading back and forth told the tale of what went on inside.

The stranger stared at the doorway for a moment, then turned his back on the Museum of Freedom and made to return the way he came. But a big dog impeded his path.

The Stranger: This isn't any of my business. I only fought those freaks because they attacked me first.

The dog tilted it's head to the side questioningly.

The Stranger: No. These guys are on their own. Not. Happening.

The dog barked. Then stood up on its hind legs, forepaws dangling in front.

The Stranger: Fine. But if they follow us home, you're taking care of them.

The dog barked again, this time it's tongue lolling out happily.

The stranger retrieved his melee weapons, and concealed them inside his duster, along with a variety of pistols, knives, and ammo clips attached to hard points he had crafted to the inside of his coat. The dog sauntered up, dragging a double barrel shotgun in it's mouth. Smirking to himself the man took the gun from the dog and rubbed it's head affectionately.

The Stranger: Good Boy.

Turning on his heel, he checked the shells loaded in the gun as he walked into the museum. Upon entering he brought the gun up chest level and cleared the lobby mentally, as he swept to the right corner of the room. His ear perked as conversation drifted into the hall from the next room.

Raider 1: I aint dyin for gristle. He can suck a big fat one.

Raider 2: You'll be dead either way if Jared finds out we let the Psyker slip through our finger. At least we get chems this way.

Picking up a tin can off the ground, stranger slung the metal object to the other side of the room, distracting the raiders. Stepping out into the open he let the brave raider have both barrels. The other raider, cowardly but recovers fast, armed with a pool stick made to swing on his assailant, but stranger blocked the strike with both hands, one on the barrel and the other on the stock.

The Stranger: **Batter Up!**

Stranger slide his right hand down from the stock to the barrel of the gun and swung it like a baseball bat. Connecting with the side of the raiders head he knocked him flat on his back. Letting the momentum carry the gun to an overhead strike, he brought the gun down hard on the raiders cranium, leaving bits of skull and brain littered beside a broken shotgun.

The dog came up beside the stranger and gave him a curious stare.

The Stranger: Don't look at me like that. You lick your own ass.

The dog huffed and ran up the stairs. Cursing and screaming followed.

The Stranger: Too sensitive for a guard dog.

The Stranger following the screams wound up in a big open spaced room with several levels. Found the big dog latched onto a screaming junkies arm. The man was beating at him with a tire iron.

The Stranger: Hey Asshole. What are you doing to my dog?

Stranger reached into his coat and pulled out a 10 MM pistol. Without pausing to draw a bead he fired, and the back of the raiders head painted the wall behind him. Another level up a similarly dressed raider noticed the commotion and fired buckshot at the eccentric gunman, causing him to dive for cover behind a small table with drugs a knife and a skull on it. The raider fired again, Blowing the skull to pieces and knocking the knife down in the strangers lap.

Raider 3: Never should of come, mother *Funk*

The knife from the table was now lodged in the mans head. The stranger smirked, his hand still extended from the throw.

The Stranger: Reload. Reload then brag genius.

More gunfire, another thunderclap. The funny man who thinks he's a cowboy could be seen now. He looked wounded. And tired. They wouldn't hold out much longer. Hopefully there weren't that many left. The stranger was feeling tired himself. Glancing down at the ground, the Museum of Freedoms current kill streak leader noticed an inhaler of jet.

The Stranger: When in Rome.

The dog laid down and put both paws over its eyes. The stranger inhaled deep, and everything went blurry. Holstering his pistol, the high as a kite stranger whipped out his rod and hatchet, gave them a little flourish, and ran up the stairway to the next level. Incomprehensible battle cries coming from his mouth. The raiders on the top floor shifted their attention from Preston to the maniac trying to cut himself through the top floor entry way.

This cost them dearly. Even wounded and tired Preston Garvey is a crack shot when given time to aim. (AN: LOL BULLSHIT) A fully charged laser musket blast snuffed out the less psychotic of the two raiders. (The one who realized literaly anything besides a pool cue would make a better weapon) The other raider distracted by the minuteman's counter attack barely managed to get his stick up in time to block Strangers dual wielding over hand strike. Now with weapons locked the raider stared into the face of death itself.

Stranger: **Promise me money!**

Raider 4: But I'm broke!

Stranger: **And POWER!**

Raider 4: I'm wielding a f%#$ing poolcue!

Stranger: **Tell me you'll give me anything I want!**

Raider 4: *sobbing* Fine, Ill give you anything, just stop yelling at me!

Stranger kicked the raider backwards through the balcony and 2 floors down.

The Stranger: I want my blueberry muffins back you son of a bitch.

Preston was in fear for his life. He was out of ammunition and stuck in a corner facing a madman who could only be swayed by muffins. And now that madman was turning his attention on Preston.

Preston: Um

Stranger: Quiet.

Preston was suddenly looking down the barrel of a 10 mm.

Stranger: This is a one way conversation till I say otherwise. Do you understand.

Preston: ...

Stranger: You can tell me you understand.

Preston: I understand.

Stranger: Who are these S + M perverts?

Preston: What?

Stranger shoved the 10 mm barrel in Prestons mouth.

Stranger: **WRONG ANSWER!**

An angry bark from behind made stranger look back over his shoulder.

Stranger: What?

The dog growled and shoot it's head.

Stranger: Fine.

He returned his attention back to Preston and took his gun out of the terrified cowboys mouth.

Stranger: My names Nate. What's your name.

Preston mentally debated giving his name to a psychopath, but decided not to test Nate's patience.

Preston: Preston Garvey, I'm with the Commonwealth Minuteman.

Nate: Well Mr. Garvey, todays your lucky day. I'm gonna help you get out of this mess.

 _AN: Well I had fun writing that. More so than my first attempt at FF. So yeah, the chapter title has nothing to do with the character Danse. I just like the classical piece by Camille Saint Saens. Has a real manic vibe that fits with what I see in Nate. R+R, but I'm not gonna hold a gun to your head or anything. Dogmeat won't let me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dance With The Devil In The Pale Moon Light. (AN: I will give you a virtual high five if you know what this references.)

Nate turned to face Dogmeat.

Nate: Lets Recap. I found you at Red Rocket. I tried to eat you, you tried to eat me back. That's how I make friends. You dragged me to Concord so I could help these losers survive for one more miserable day.

Dogmeat growled and swatted Nate with his forepaws in rebuke.

Nate: Alright, they aren't that pathetic. They just seem to be that pathetic in comparison to me and you.

Dogmeat huffed.

Nate: We killed a crap ton of BDSM freaks, saved captain kangaroo, and now their trying to make us run errands. Does that about sum it up?

Sturges: This guys F#$#ing nuts.

Nate: And here's my volunteer. Go fetch the fusion core yourself your highness.

Sturges: Your highness?

Nate: I prefer your excellency but I appreciate the thought.

Sturges: I just told you I can't do it.

Nate: No, you're just too lazy to do it yourself. Just like how you made Peacock Gumphry do all the fighting for you.

Preston: Preston Garvey.

Nate: No one asked you.

Nate turned his back and ran his fingers through his hair. Then sighed and decided to bring it back down to earth for the earthlings.

Nate: Look, I understand the whole infiltration thing isn't your bag. But you're at least computer literate. I don't even have that going for me. If you're worried about getting ambushed take my Dog with you. Seriously he's the shit. Meanwhile I can set up defense. Scavenge for ammo. Scout for enemies. That's the things I'm good at.

Sturges: Look I'm just not a fighter.

Nate: You're either gonna be a fighter or your gonna be a die-er today. And I don't much care which. Now get going.

Sturges passed a glance at Preston but he was too busy studying the rubble on the ground. With an exaggerated sigh Sturges stalked off towards the basement with Dog in tow. One of the refugees walked over. The bitchy one.

Marcy: Who the hell do you think you are?

Preston: Cool it Marcy. He's got a point.

Nate: Yeah, beat it useless.

Preston: Lets cool that a bit too. These people have been through a lot.

Nates eye twitched a little at that, but he managed to hold it together.

Nate: I'm sure. Lets get going ourselves. You take overwatch. I'll scout the front. When Elvis gets back make him wear the armor and shoot the minigun. No more of this lone defender crap. Ok?

Preston seemed to struggle internaly but in the end relented with a simple nod. Nate walked over and put his hand on Prestons shoulder.

Nate: I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes. But I can't turn that off. That's just my malfunction. Don't worry we'll make it through this. All of us. Together.

Without saying another word Nate left the room and descended to the lobby. Sturges had already managed to crack the downstairs terminal by the time Nate reached the bottom.

Nate: See, I told you. You do your part, I'll do mine. And we'll all make it out of this. Come on Dog. We've got work to do.

The Dog barked and seemed to point at something in the corner with his nose. A long red metal cylinder. Nate grinned and rubbed the Dogs head.

Nate: Good boy. I like the way you think.

Whistling a jaunty tune, Nate walked over and scooped the explosive cylinder over his shoulder. Then he made his way out the front door of the Museum.

Sturges: That guys f#$%ing nuts I swear.

Dogmeat and Nate had swept the perimeter of the church and the museum, collected all the ammo and medicine/drugs the raider corpses had, tossed up the fusion cells to Garvey who resumed his sniper perch on the museum balcony, and laid a trap with the explosive cylinder. They did all this before the first drug addled S+M pervert showed up to "reinforce" the valiant corpses strew across Main Street in Concord.

Sturges sprung the trap. Clamboring up on top of the roof, clad in cherry T-45 power armor and loaded for bear with a mini gun, he let loose into the crowd of approaching Raiders

Sturges: **F #$ you Gristle!**

5 mm rounds peppered the earth through and around the approaching raiders. Sturges didn't seem to understand the concept of trigger discipline. He laid down a figurative hell storm of metal on the raiders. 3 Raiders lay dead or dieing in the middle of the road. 8 were smart enough to take cover when it started raining lead. Nate figured he could of killed 5 in the initial contact, but didn't regret his decision. Sturges needed to find his own fangs.

The minigun span dry. And ole Gristle worked up the cajones to peak his head out of cover and yell his piece at the Minutemen.

Gristle: Look here scabs. We only want the old lady. Give her to us and we'll let you leave, with most of your body parts intact.

Preston answered with a low power musket blast that caught the Raider in the shoulder and spun him back into cover.

Gristle: **WRONG ANSWER SCAB!**

A blur of blue and brown swept behind gristle and shocked him unconscious. Nate stood on the small of his back and with his dominant hand holding a 44. and his secondary holding a stun rod he started picking his targets.

Nate: I liked his answer.

Nate fired. 6 times. Head. Chest. Neck. Face. Gut. Nuts.

6 Raiders went down. The remaining raider decided his was a bad hand and folded. Nate had to hand it to him, whatever he lacked as a fighter and tactician, this guy could run. He had just about rounded the corner when a sewer grate exploded from it's resting place and caught the raiders in the torso, slicing him in half. An old testament demon crawled out from the hole that it uncovered.

Nate: Fuck Preston. You didn't tell me we'd be fighting Satan too.

Preston: Get out of there Nate! It's a Deathclaw!

Nate: Glad to know it has a name. Now lets kill it before it kills us.

Nate rushed across the mainroad and did a baseball slide across the hood of an old derelict car. Spinning to his feet he whipped his 10 mm out of his jacket and started firing downrange at the devilish lizard. Garvey stood there like a goldfish, astounded at the mans audacity but the seriousness of the situation sunk in and he was soon fielding full charged shots up the road as well. Sturges was struggling getting his minigun reloaded.

The horned beast made steady progress up the road. All of Nates bullets bounced harmlessly off it's hide, but the cowboys laser musket did some damage.

Nate: F%$# this. I'm the apex predator here.

Nate charged towards the great lizard. Unlit Molotov cocktails in hand. The monster paused it's steady charge, normally it's prey didn't come rushing at it. Nate chucked one of the bottles at the beast catching it square in the snout. Alcohol got in its eyes and nostrils causing it to roar in frustration. With a quickdraw even a nonblinded foe might not see coming, Nate struck the stunned beast in the face.

With an electric stun rod.

The fuel ignited and now the great beast was panicking, swiping wildly and rolling on the ground. Nate disappeared from it's field of vision. But it heard a shattering of glass, enraged now the Satanic Lizard rolled to it's feet and performed a blind charge, head long towards the noise.

Nate smiled to hisself as the lizard rammed itself head first into the derelict vehicle. Now covered in a highly flammable alcohol and sitting over a red cyclinder containing explosive gases. Preston fired a low charge shot which ignited the fuel and caused a catastrophic chain reaction. The explosion was instantaneous and blew the lizard across the road.

Preston: Well I'll be damned. It worked.

Sturge: Told ya so.

The Deathclaw was pinned to the wall by a jagged piece of the door which had pierced through the creature when the car exploded. Nate walked over, whistling some frantic melody. The deathclaw could only stare as the unbalanced survivor stalked forward. Wielding his hatchet in his strong hand.

The deathclaw weakly swiped at Nate as he came within arms length but the melee expert parried the inept strike aside with a two handed swat. Now standing over the thing, it didn't seem so intimidating.

Nate: Death comes to us all. You're nothing special.

Nate slammed down on the creatures neck, cutting deep into its flesh and severing arterial veins. Another strike, and another. Nate was now covered in its blood and it stopped moving.

One more strike and its head lolled off it's body. Nate picked it up by the horn.

This will make a good trophy.

AN:

Had to get this out of the way. My rough draft for this one completely consisted of the words "Epic Deathclaw Fight." In Minuteman fics its moar like "Token Deathclaw Fight" but I'm glad to get it out of the way.

Some of you may have noticed I didn't kill Gristle off the bat. Yeah, my sadist MM general is gonna torture the hell out of that tool. I'm gonna stop here. I just deleted about 5 lines of spoilers, you're just gonna have to read to find out lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Suffocation.

 _Recorded Audio Log._

 _The Quincy Massacre Diary_

 _God, I can't even remember how many days it's been since we lost Quincy. First the gunners, then the ghouls, now the motherfu#$ing raiders. Well we survived god d m#it. Me, Mama Murphy, Sturges, and the Longs..._

 _I'll find a place for them. A safe place, where children can leave in the morning and come back in the afternoon. Jesus, is there a place like that in the commonwealth? There has to be. And after I find it, after they are safe. I'll find Clint, I'll find all the traitors. And we'll finish this._

 _One way or another._

 _Captain Preston Garvey (Field Promoted)_

 _Commonwealth Minutemen._

* * *

Preston Garvey sighed as he put up the audio recorder. These recordings were pretty common in the Militia. Like a blackbox for people. Gives search teams an idea of what happened to or where lost minutemen get off to. Being the last minuteman, was there even a point to this anymore? Taking his mind off the past Preston focused his eyes on the group ahead of him. Sturges took point. Still in the T-45. still carrying the mini gun. The dog walked beside him. Nipping at his metallic heels for some unfathomable reason. The Longs trudged along, Marcy a kettle threatening to boil over. Jun a candle threatening to snuff out. Mama Murphy tottered along stoically. Their prisoner, the raider lieutenant Gristle trudged along, hands and mouth bound.

The newest addition to the group seemed to have difficulty breathing. It seemed the closer Nate got to sanctuary, the more ragged his breathing got. Something was going on there and Preston needed to address it soon.

Preston: Nate, are you ok.

Nate stopped in his tracks, turned and looked at Preston. He opened his mouth to say something but Preston couldn't make it out. He wouldn't look Garvey in the eyes which was uncharacteristic of the man so far.

Preston: We'll take a break. Sanctuary isn't much further. Theres no need to rush.

Preston walked to the front of the group and addressed Sturges.

Sturges: What's up Garvey?

Preston: We're going to lay up at that red rocket for a while. We're all exhausted and there's something wrong with Nate.

Sturges: I could of told you that the moment we laid eyes on him.

Preston: This guy saved our lives in Concord. Show some compassion.

Sturges nodded and ushered the rest of the group up to the old abandoned gas station. They went inside and started to make themselves at home. Preston found Nate sitting on one of the railings facing Concord. He seemed to be doing better. Whatever his trauma was, it had to do with Sanctuary Hills.

Nate started talking without turning around to face Preston.

Nate: It used to be my home ya know.

Preston: Yeah I figured.

Nate: 200 years ago.

Preston: Jesus. Like a prewar ghoul huh?

Nate: No, Vault Tech froze us. Me my wife and child.

Preston frowned, not sure if he should ask but barreled ahead anyways.

Preston: Where are they now?

Nate didn't answer for a long minute.

Nate: I don't know where my son is. But I'll find him. And god forgive the son of a bitch who took him. Because I won't.

Preston decided to let it go at that. If Nate didn't want to talk about his wife. He wouldn't force the issue. But he couldn't but help notice that Nate wore 2 wedding bands.

* * *

Marcy stood over Gristle. Shovel in hand, ready to gut him with the sharp edge. The man looked up at her, eyes pleading but unable to call for help with the gag in his mouth. Fortunately for him, Mama Murphy decided to intervene.

Mama: Let it go Marcy. Wasn't him who killed Kyle. And he's going to serve a purpose in the future.

Marcy: I can't Mama Murphy. Even if he wasn't the son of a bit$#% who killed my son, he's the same kind of scum that would do it in a heartbeat.

Preston swept up from behind and snatched the shovel from Marcys hands. Marcy recoiled expecting some kind of consequence for her action, but she heard Prestons easy going tone instead.

Preston: Don't stoop to their level. This one's going to lead us right to the bastard that decided to target us. We're going to find the real culprit.

Nate crouched down from where he had walked up from behind Preston. He caught Marcys eye and held it with his own.

Nate: Trust me. When I'm through, this man will wish you had gutted him with that shovel.

* * *

Underneath the Red Rocket there is a cave. In this cave there is an assortment of radioactive waste, sharp cutting implements, old batteries, and at the moment, one very distraught Raider. One very loudly distraught Raider.

Nate: Lets take this from the top.

Nate let a serrated combat knife rest on one of the remaining fingers that Gristle still had. The man sobbed, blood coming out of his mouth from where Nate had liberated a few of his teeth,

Nate: What is the name of your gangs stronghold? *Nate lightly cut his index finger*

Gristle: **CORWAYGA!**

Nate smiled. Finally the answers were becoming consistant. He removed the knife from the mans finger and stalked around the man, bound to the table.

Nate: What is the name of your leader?

Gristle: **HARID! IT'S HARID PWEESE WET ME GO!**

Nate: How many raiders are there in corvega!

Gristle: **AYE DUNO!**

Nate slammed the knife hard down through the middle of the mans palm. There was an agonized scream and suddenly a gunshot.

Preston Garvey stood at the entrance of the cave. There was a scowl on his face fit to match a Japanese deity. A smoking pistol was in his hand. Throwing the gun down Garvey grabbed Nate by the lapel of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

Preston: HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING PSYCHO ARE YOU!? **DO YOU THINK JUST CAUSE YOUR WIFE IS DEAD IT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!**

Nate swung on Preston and he stumbled back.

Nate: Don't you talk to me about right. You're just looking for a place to die your damn self.

Preston suddenly surged forward and swept Nates feet out from underneath him, then he got on top of his chest and held him in place. Throwing consecutive hook punches to Nates face punctuating his sentences with every punch.

Preston: Don't ever! Ever! Again! Or I Will! Kill YOU!

Nate spat out blood and looked Garvey dead in the eyes. They looked hollow to the Minuteman.

Nate: Then fucking do it. I don't care.

Preston got off of Nate. And looked down. Neither wanted to continue.

Nate: I was just trying to help.

Preston: I Know. That's why I didn't kill you.

Preston sat down in the dirt. He glanced at the dead mutilated raider on the table and sighed.

Preston: You're probably the most dangerous combatant I've ever met. But you're gonna wind up dead or your gonna wind up a raider if you don't find a purpose... I want you to join the Minutemen. Not just because of how much of an asset you could be. But because I think you're gonna eat a bullet if you don't.

Nate got up, wiped the blood from his chin. And knocked the dust off his jacket. And he walked out the cave entrance.

Nate: I'll think about it.

* * *

 _AN: Awkward silence time! =). HAHA just kidding I don't know how to shut up. Just look at all these Authors Notes! To be honest a little more grim dark than I thought it was gonna be. But lets be real. Preston is the moral compass for the Sole Survivor in a Minuteman Playthrough. This particular Sole Survivor is a broken person, he needs Preston even more because he may be incapable of empathy or sympathy._

 _And ShoutOut to my first reviewer ever!_ _torrerofranches Thank you for the support =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. You can never go back home again.

A posh English accent: Your Excellency!

Nate: Codsworth! Good to see you again.

Sturges: Your Excellency?

Nate: I'm pretty sure I've told you before, but that's what I prefer.

Marcy: Can we just get on with this?

Codsworth leaned in conspiratorially towards Nate

Codsworth: Sir I'm not sure if you've noticed, but some of your new companions appear to be Chinese.

Nate laughed and patted the senile robots head.

Nate: It's okay Codsworth. The wars been over for 2 centuries. We can let bygones be bygones.

Codsworth bowed his eye stalks in deference.

Codsworth: As you will, your excellency.

Marcy: I'm gonna have a headache.

Nate: Hey, if I'm going to go through the trouble of acquiring an old English robot butler he better damn well call me his excellency.

Nate ignored any further exchange and glanced around his old neighborhood. Codsworth had been at work since he'd left. His old house had obviously been tidied up and received minor repairs, a shame considering Nate had absolutely no intention of going inside. The house across the street got some attention as well. Nate could only assume that Codsworth was playing it safe, knowing that last time he had also refused to enter his old home and had taken residence at the old Rosa place.

Nate: That's my old house over there. If you want you can set up over there. Its in pretty good condition.

Sturges waved off the idea.

Sturges: We'll respect your privacy. There's plenty of houses here. Putting that aside. Let's talk about what we're going to do from here.

The group moved to the Rosa house and moved chairs and tables around till there was something resembling a group meeting set up. Garvey laid out a crude map of the surroundings drawn on an open folder in the middle of the table.

Preston: This is a pretty good place to stick it out at. Plenty of water, 5+ standing structures that seem to be stable. Lots of arable land. We can really make a go of this.

Sturges: For right now we can get by with hand purified water from the stream but at some point I'd like to acquire or build a purifier. Maybe get a generator or two going.

Jun: I... I've got experience gardening. I used to grow herbs for our local pharmacy. Me and Marcy and...

Marcy: We've got farming covered, we just need the seeds. What about security? *Marcy looked pointedly at Preston*

Preston frowned but answered the challenge.

Preston: I'll stay on watch till we get some more security measures, whether it be guards or auto turrets.

Nate: Then I'll focus on procurement. See if I can't find what we need to make this work.

Codsworth: What about me, your excellency?

Nate: You've got basic carpentry and gardening software, assist Jun, Marcy, and Sturges.

Sturges: What about Mama Murphy?

Preston: I've got that one figured out. She'll pull her weight don't you worry.

Sturges and the Longs looked unconvinced but they knew deep down that they wouldn't feel right without the old lady around so they let it be.

* * *

Nate looked around conspiratorially, hunched over behind the rosa house hiding behind the picket fence. Codsworth floated by and Nate waved him over. Voice low Nate whispered into Codsworths audio receptors.

Nate: Did you get that thing I asked for?

Codsworth: WHY YES YOUR EXCELLENCY!

Nate: Quiet Codsworth this is a covert operation.

Marcy: The hell are you doing over there Nate?

Nate: Fuck! Abort abort abort!

Nate tore off running down the hill to the water side.

Marcy: The hell was that all about?

Codsworth: Would you like some snack cakes madam?

Nate could be heard from the near side of Concord.

Nate: **NOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Mama Murphy sat patiently in front of the Ham Radio as Preston explained what he needed her to do.

Preston: It's important that the people in the area know. The Minutemen are back. Get the word out, relay help requests back to me. Once defenses get better I'll be able to run missions and the minutemen can get back on their feet.

Mama: What about Nate?

Preston narrowed his eyes.

Preston: What of him?

Mama: The minutemen will not revive without the man out of time. He must fulfill his role. You must bring him into it. I've told you this before.

Preston: He's not ready. After what he's been through he may never be.

Mama: And yet he must. Do what must be done Preston, we're running out of time.

* * *

Sturges could be seen hard at work pouring dirty water through a handmade sifting purifier, carrying jugs of purified water back up the hill. Jun was watching him. It was simple work, and he didn't have any farming to do at the moment. Jun looked back and saw Marcy digging through a tool bin.

Jun: Hey Marcy don't you think it would be a good idea to..

Marcy: Not now Jun I'm busy.

Jun furrowed his brow and looked down.

Jun: Okay.

Jun wandered off towards Sturges, hoping he wouldn't get in the way there too.

* * *

Nate wandered the entire width and breadth of Sanctuary Hills. Several times over. He'd broken into every safe, scavenged every bit of ammo, water, and preserved food. Took all the weapons he could find.

But he could not make himself enter the James residence. He stood in the doorway for the longest time. Even the robot seemed to get concerned with his behavior. Mustering up whatever courage an AI could possess Codsworth approached his master.

Codsworth: Your Excellency?

Nate didn't turn around.

Codsworth: Master Nate?

Nate: Yes Codsworth?

Codsworth: Is there something perhaps I could retrieve for you from your home?

Nate mumbled something.

Codsworth: I'm sorry master, my receptors couldn't catch that.

Nate: This isn't my home any more. I couldn't protect it and now Shaun is gone. I let Nora die. How could I come back? I can't come back. Not without Shaun.

Nate spun on the robot.

Nate: So why am I still here?

Mama Murphy rounded the corner from where she had been listening.

Mama: Because your scared to find out that you may be truly alone.

Nate tried to retort but choked on his words. Mama Murphy continued unperturbed.

Mama: You're afraid, terrified of feeling the same pain that you felt when you lost dear Nora. And I have felt your pain boy. It is a terrible thing to bear. But you're not alone. Your son yet lives.

Nate fell to his knees, unable to stymie the flow of emotions he'd kept in check this entire time. Codsworth flitted about, panicking over his masters condition.

Mama: But you won't save him without the Minutemen. You need them and they need you. Embracing the Minutemen is not the same as abandoning Shaun. So stop sitting on the fence you stupid boy!

Mama Murphy leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

Mama: You're not the only one running out of time. Tell Preston what he needs to hear. Before it's too late.

* * *

Preston watched the water as it flowed across the rocky stream underneath the Sanctuary Bridge. He wondered how far it would take him if he fell into it, and would he die of radiation poisoning before he got to the end.

Shaking his head and clearing his head of the depressing thoughts Preston noticed a man in a brown duster approaching him from the general housing. The man took a seat at one of the nearby picnic tables.

There was a clear companionable silence between the two as they watched the water whirl and flow across the rocky undulations.

Preston: Did Mama Murphy talk to you too?

Nate: Yeah.

Preston: So...

Nate: I'm in.

Preston spun around, his face grim.

Nate: What is it?

Preston: We just received a call for help from the settlers at Tenpines Bluff. Jared's raiders hit them and killed one of their own. They want revenge. If we help them, they join the Minutemen.

Nate smiled. A smile that chilled Preston to the core.

Nate: We're going to Corvega.

* * *

 _AN: So yeah. Welcome to sanctuary. This is probably a more manipulative Mama Murphy than you're used to, but remember she knows things. She's already seen the future where Nate hooks up with either the Railroad or the Brotherhood. Let me tell you, it doesn't end well for this Nate. Trust me, she has everyone's best interest at heart._

 _Some of you might think this is heading towards M/M preston/nate._

 _HAHA nope. Like I said earlier, moral compass._

 _I'm gonna talk about Nate's equipment for a sec. This might bore some of you. Feel free to skip to the next chapter._

 _First the Vault Suit. Obvious. He's had it the entire time._

 _Next the Duster. He scavenged it off the dead drifter outside of sanctuary. but just the jacket. the rest of it made him squeamish so he left it._

 _The Hatchet. Same drifter. pulled the crowbar out of the dog and turned it into a hatchet over at the red rocket._

 _The Stun Rod. From the vault. turned it into a stun rod in Sanctuary._

 _The 10 mm. From the Vault._

 _The 44. From the little water pump on the other side of the stream near sanctuary. Why'd Nate wander over here? Chased by molerats from red rocket. Screamed like a little girl lol. In my.. I mean Nates defense those things are creepy as hell._

 _All the holsters? Crafted them out of Harnesses he got off the dead Raiders that were camping out near the 44. Sewed them directly to the duster._

 _Funny story. While the story isn't necessarily lore friendly. It is loosely based off my current playthrough of Fallout 4. Progress may hit a brick wall after a while if I catch up to my playthrough._

 _Anyways I noticed that there was 3 beds and 2 settlers at Tenpines. I figured this would be a better story than "WA WA Jareds a big bully and he keeps taking our stuff."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Marche Funebre

* * *

Preston and Nate (and his dog) were standing behind the Museum of Freedom. Freshly moved dirt on the ground and shovels in their hands. At one end of the dirt patch there was a piece of fence stuck in the ground with another piece nailed across it. A militia hat dangled from the top and the words "'concupiscentiam carnis vigilo" painted across the horizontal piece." Preston frowned at the words.

Preston: What does it mean?

Nate stood up. Paint Brush in hand.

Nate: Unrelenting Vigilance. *Glanced back at Preston* I thought it fitting for a Minute Man.

Preston nodded.

Preston: I'm glad we came back. I'm used to it, having to leave good comrades not properly buried. Still it stings when you have to leave your comrades to the elements, at the mercy of raiders and wasteland animals.

Nate nodded his head. Then he noticed a rough looking pair coming up the east road. Drawing his 10 mm he was about to take aim when Preston stopped him, a hand on his gun arm.

Preston: I think that's them.

Preston and Nate walked from behind the building to greet the new recruits. Brandon + Shelby Clint, Brother and wife to the departed Marcus Clint, the former leader of Tenpines Bluff. Their eyes were red as they approached. Nate and Preston pretended not to notice.

Preston: Brandon, Shelby.

Brandon: I take it you being here means you accept our proposal?

Preston: I'd be glad to have you back Sergeant. And it's a Minutemans duty to help those in need.

Nate:  We have our own dispute with this Jared *sshole.

Preston: The plan so far is to cut through the wastes South. We're more likely to run into wild animals but we'll save time avoiding raiders and the like.

Without waiting for anyone to approve or disapprove of the plan, Nate started walking south. The newcomers seemed a bit put off, but Preston shrugged his shoulders and followed suit. After a moment they did too.

* * *

It was hours before they ran into any kind of activity. But when they did, it was of the angry leather clad yelling variety. Standing outside of an old Drumline Diner were two possible raiders who were acting somewhat diplomatic as far as raiders go. Nates first instinct said "Shoot them till the things that scream and bleed stop moving" but he decided that would be a bad idea with his present company.

Biker Look Alike 1: **Trudy!** Your deadbeat son is gonna pay up, **OR IM COMIN IN THERE!**

Trudy: You take one step in this diner and you're gonna get a face full of Buckshot, **YOU CHEM PUSHING A$$HOLE!**

Nate approached, weapons sheathed. Biker Look Alike 2 noticed him before he got too close, and swung her Pipe Bolt Action rifle into line with the man. Unperturbed Nate kept walking straight.

Nate: Hello.

The other leather fetishist now also swung his weapon on the blue clad psychopath.

Nate: My names Nate. How about you tell me your name and take that gun out of my face before something really unpleasant happens.

Nates voice was pleasant and he wore a polite smile, but his eyes spoke a different story. The drug dealers cowed by the subtle intimidation holstered their weapons. Trudy looked on suspiciously from the safety of her diner.

Nate: Now why all this fuss, gus?

Biker Look Alike 1: I'm Wolfgang, this is Simone. That no good Patrick, Trudy's son, snuck off with 200 caps worth of Jet. And we aim to make them pay up. One way or another.

Wolfgang gave Nate a sideways look.

Wolfgang: Maybe you can help. See if you can't talk Trudy into giving me my money. There'll be caps in it for you too.

Nate frowned, and looked back towards the diner.

Nate: I'll think about it.

Wolfgang: You do that.

Nate walked back towards the group to explain the situation.

Nate: These drug dealers want their money. Apparently there's a junkie in there stole 200 caps worth of jet. If he can't get it, he says he's gonna go in there and take it.

Brandon: Well f#$k that. Lets put a bullet in his head. Chem Pushers aint no better than raiders.

Preston shook his head.

Preston: No. This is a monetary dispute. I don't like that he sells drugs... but that boys the one who's a thief. we should see if we can't settle this diplomatically.

Nate nodded.

Nate: Lets kill them all, take their stuff and get high as h*ll.

The Clints mouths hung open. Preston turned into a statue but addressed the newcomers as Nate turned towards the Diner.

Preston: He's joking. (I hope.)

Nate walked through the front door of the diner and was immediately face to face with a short barrel 12 gauge.

Nate: I'm getting real tired of guns being stuck in my face lady. Remove the gun before I remove your arms.

Trudy: F**K. YOU.

Nates hands struck out like a snake and snatched the gun from Trudy's hand. One of the shots went off but hit harmlessly over his right shoulder into the ceiling. Everyone outside drew weapons, but nobody started shooting. Nate fired the other shot again in to the ceiling then threw the gun behind him harmlessly into the street.

Nate: At this point I'm very tempted to follow through with what I told you, but my boss told me to be diplomatic. Which is why you still have both arms right now. How about we start over from the beginning. My Name is Nate. What is your name, Trudy?

Trudy: You already know my name.

Nate: F**k lady, I'm being polite. Just tell me your name, as good manners demands, and then tell me why I shouldn't beat 200 caps worth of jet out of your thieving sons hide.

Trudy: Ok. Fine. I'm Trudy *She points over at a shivering man boy in the corner* That's my son Patrick. Those scumbags started hanging around here months ago. I let them stay because other customers would come for their stuff and would occasionally browse my wares as well. Well that piece of sh*t Wolfgang started giving Patrick Jet for free "As thanks for our hospitatlity." But I know he was just doing it to get another "Loyal Customer". It's not Patrick's fault that he's the way he is right now.

Nate stood there for a moment and seemed to be considering her words. Then turned from Trudy and made a beeline towards Patrick. Without uttering a word he grabbed Patrick by his letterman jacket and dragged him to his feet. Twisting the junkies arm, Nate hustled Patrick out of the diner keeping him off balance as they walked. The entire time Trudy screaming at Nate to leave her son be. They stopped in front of the chem dealers.

Nate: I've decided how this is going to work out. We're doing it this way not because I expect everyone to agree with me, but because I think it's right and I can kill everyone standing here without getting hurt or overexerting myself.

Nate pointed his finger at Wolfgang. Wolfgang visibly recoiled

Nate: You will be compensated 200 caps for your chems. And then you will leave and never bother Miss Trudy again.

Nate wrenched Patricks arm and made him stand up to his full height.

Nate: And you Patrick, will come work for me in Sanctuary doing manual labor till you have payed off those 200 caps I'm about to give Wolfgang. As well as until I'm pretty d*mn sure you're clean again.

Nate shoved the boy over.

Nate: It's not right to go crawling to Momma whenever you get in trouble. It's time you took responsibility for your self.

Nate pulled 2 small bag of caps from his rucksack and tossed it to the drug dealer.

Nate: Now get walking Wolfguy. No need to count it. Get stepping. And if I see you looking back, I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes.

They all stood there for a second. Still shell shocked from the verbal assault. Nate got angry, drew his 10mm and fired it in the air.

Nate: **GO!**

* * *

Preston, Nate, and the two recruits continued on in awkward silence since leaving the Drumlin Diner. The Corvega factory getting closer by the minute as they skirted the border of Lexington. Avoiding the freakish ghouls and supermutants as well as the rabid raiders contained inside. Preston stopped and faced Nate, clearly bothered by something.

Preston: I don't think all that was necessary.

Nate frowned.

Nate: What wasn't?

Preston: Strong-arming those people back there.

Nate: I think we got the best ending possible out of that scenario, Preston. No one died. The Dealers got compensated for their stolen goods. And that boys gonna get clean while helping us out.

Preston: But the way you acted Nate. You weren't any different than a raider in there!

Nate: Bullshit. Just because I don't kiss everyones a$$ doesn't make me the bad guy.

Shelby: Why don't you two go get a room.

Nate + Preston: Shut up!

Preston: And while we are on the topic, what about that Kid? You think he can make it to sanctuary on his own?

Nate: He's not alone, he has my dog with him.

Preston: What difference will that make when a raiders kicking the shit out of that little junkie punk?

Nate: Hold your tongue. My dog is super kick ass. Nothings going to happen to Patrick.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sanctuary:

Dog: WOOF!

Mama Murphy: What's that dogmeat?

Dog: ARF WOOF ARF

Mama Murphy: A junkie you brought with you from a Diner fell through a hole in the bridge and he needs help!

Dog: BARK!

Mama Murphy: Sturges! We have to go save a junkie from drowning! Dogmeat told me so!

Sturges: Mama Murphy are you on Daytripper again?

Dog put it's forepaws over it's head and whined.

* * *

Back near Lexington:

Nate: Hey look at that barely standing house. Lets go inside and scope out what passes for guards in a major raider fortress like the Corvega Factory.

Preston: You're just trying to end the conversation because you know I'm right.

Nate walked off in reply, climbing over the rubble and ascending the stair case, he looked from what remained of the second floor at the Corvega Factory. It was huge. Patrolling raiders, armed with gear ranging from 308 hunting rifles right down to the meager 38. pipe pistols, clambored over the exposed pipes on top of the factory. Preston came to stand beside the young minuteman.

Preston: We're going to have to be careful not to engage the sentries up top.

Preston pointed at the front door.

Preston: Strangely enough it doesn't seem to be heavily guarded.

Only 2 guards and a turret guarded the front.

Nate: It's actually pretty smart. Since they're on the roof they can defend from any side. But only if they get alerted.

Nate grinned.

Preston frowned.

Nate: I'll kill them before they trip the alarm. *looking up at the sky* It'll be night soon.

* * *

A shadow rippled across the north stonewall near the Corvega water reservoir. Not stopping along it's eastward trek until it nearly rounded the corner of the Corvega Building. The figure drew a brown aged baseball from his coat. Nate stepped out of cover and chucked the ball down the street. Arcing over the heads of the raider guards and striking a window belonging to an old Corvega mini. The shattering glass drew the attention of both guards and the turret so they did not notice as the shadowy figure crossed the street and crouch walked behind the cover that an old bus stop shelter and a line of cars provided.

Preston watching through his scope, from further down the road behind a burned out car, could only shake his head. He was overwatch, but there's no suppressor for laser muskets. If he fired, this mission would all go to sh*t in a shopcart.

Preston: You better not screw this up you crazy b*st*rd.

Both the Raider guards had walked up the road to investigate the noise. Nate quickly slipped from behind the cover the BusStop cover provided and noiselessly sprinted at the Turret, with it's sensors still pointed eastward. Coming up behind the machine, Nate slipped out a pair of cutters from one of his many pockets and cut the cord providing instructions to the turret.

Without connection to the computer terminal the machine stopped moving. No longer targeting or tracking anything. Nate slipped from behind the turret and crouched behind the sandbags aside it and waited. The raiders returned, on edge but too strung out or stupid to notice anything different. The one made to go back up the stairs and the other walked right past Nate.

Like a coiled snake Nate struck out from cover and stabbed the man through the neck. The broad side of the knife literally cutting off the air supply needed to scream. The man fell to his knees and Nate spun around and grabbed the legs of the other raider through the railing of the stairs and pulled hard, the falling raiders struck his head against the stairwell and didn't stir. Nate drug the man out till he fell through and stood over his midsection. Then fell forward and crushed the raiders neck utilizing all his bodyweight in the forearm strike.

Someone kicked a rock nearby and Nate spun pulling his 10 mm free and lining up a shot. Preston and the 2 recruits walked up. Nate turned the barrel upwards.

Nate: I said wait till I called clear.

Preston: It's clear, lets move.

Preston pushed the Corvega front entrance door open.

* * *

 _AN: The piece Marche Funebre is often played at funerals. It's a fitting name for this chapter as the Minutemen and the Clints, still mourning their companions and loved ones, walk through the wastes on a quest to mete out justice to the murderous raiders of the Corvega factory._

 _Talking more about Nate today. This time his skills and attributes._

 _Nate was already a decent level (around 20) when he left vault 111. He was an active duty soldier in the army and was actually pretty damn good at it._

 _His 3 main attributes is Charisma, Strength, and Agility._

 _His skills are based around Melee, Hand to Hand, Pistols, Automatic Weapons, agility based perks like action boy and sneak, and some melee weapon crafting. He will eventually gain some skills having to deal with leadership._

Yes he uses Vats. No I won't ever say when because I refuse to acknowledge that you can tell that it's being used from a 3rd person perspective. But it typically happens when he's fighting a group of people and takes them down consecutively.

 _You guys like cliff hangers? Here's another. The next chapters going to be about Jun._

 _R+R It gets lonely being the only one talking!_


	6. Chapter 5-1

Chapter 5.1 Don't look down on me, Damnit!

* * *

Jun and Marcy had been up since the crack of dawn. While not having the seeds to plant anything, they still had things to do like preparing decent plots of land and keeping them weed free. Together they had managed to make a rain collector that was connected to several plastic pipes with holes punched down the sides. They placed these strategically around the farming plot. Turning a handle at the base of the water collector caused the pipes to spray water evenly across the plot. At this moment they were churning the soil with fertilizer.

Patrick walked over shakily. Carrying a bucket full of "fertilizer" to be mixed into the soil. He'd nearly made it to the garden when he collapsed to his knees and nearly spilled the bucket on the ground. Marcys wrath was instantaneous.

Marcy: Careful with that you no good junkie! I don't know what possessed Preston to send a pathetic worthless piece o-

Jun quickly stood between Marcy and Patrick. The veil of depression temporarily lifted from his eyes.

Jun: Marcy! Stop that. Don't call him worthless. He's doing the best he can with what he has. We all are.

Marcy, not used to being confronted by Jun opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it. She opted to simply walked away, fuming but resolved not to take it out on Jun. Jun watched her walk away, a vague feeling of regret like a tightness in his chest. Then he turned and sat down beside Patrick. "Misery loves company" he thought.

Jun: Don't take it to heart. She's dealing with a loss in her own way.

Patrick laughed, with absolutely no mirth.

Patrick: I don't blame her, I am pretty much useless I guess. If that Nate fella hadn't of shipped me out, I'd still be leaching off my mom. Probably would of gotten her killed by those chem pushers. But thanks for speaking up for me. You're a pretty stand up guy.

Patrick stood up. Picked up the bucket and dumped it in the pile.

Patrick: We should probably get back to work. I don't want to incur any more debt than I have to with Nate. He's a little scary.

Jun shook his head, remembering the day when he walked out the door of the museum and saw Nate standing in the street, covered in blood and holding a Deathclaws head in his hands.

Jun: Scary isn't the word.

* * *

It was mid day when they finished fertilizing the field. Marcy never returned. Jun wasn't inclined to go looking for her, so instead he went to go find Sturges. He needed something to keep him busy. Approaching the bridge, Jun noticed that Sturges wasn't alone as usual. There was a young lady who he'd never met before. She was helping Sturges fill the hand fed purifier. Something Jun planned to do.

Jun: Hey Sturges. Who's this?

The girl emptied the bucket, tossed it over her head and offered her hand out to Jun.

Girl: HI! My names Mary, you must be Jun!

Jun a bit taken aback, shook her hand cautiously.

Jun: Um.. It's uh na nice to muh meet you.

The girl giggled and looked at Sturges.

Mary: He's as shy as you said.

Sturges walked over and leaned his elbow on Juns shoulder.

Sturges: Easy Mary, you'll give him a heart attack.

Sturges gestured to Mary in a somewhat grand fashion.

Sturges: This is Mary Abernathy. She heard Mama Murphy on the radio and they talked for a bit. They worked out a trade for some seeds and she's brought them over.

Jun lit up at the mention of the seeds. Sturges hadn't seen him this happy since the peaceful days they lived in Quincy.

Jun: Thank you so much! I've been waiting forever for Nate to bring us seeds!

Sturges: We've only been here 5 days Jun.

Jun: It felt like a lot longer. *quickly changing the subject.* So why are you helping Sturges, Mary?

Mary: Well, I liked what Mama Murphy said on the radio. We should all stick together, and stick it to the raiders!

Jun: You're not scared?

Mary: If we all help each other, what is there to fear? I'm going to join the minutemen, when Captain Garvey returns.

Sturges laughed.

Sturges: She's trying to earn brownie points.

Jun: What's a brownie?

Sturges: It's just a saying, Jun.

* * *

Codsworth was as busy as usual. Sturges had requested that the bot strip the cars and old houses down for scrap material. When Codsworth had protested that there was no possible way his thin robot arm could carry such a load, Sturges told him that he didn't have to carry anything. He just had to cut it down to manageable pieces. Marcy happened to walk by while Codsworth was dismantling one such scrap car.

Marcy: Hey stupid robot!

Codsworth: *Heavy Sigh* Yes madam...?

Marcy: Who picks up all this scrap you leave laying around everywhere?

Codsworth: Master Sturges does Madam.

Marcy: When does he find time to do that?!

Codsworth: He is very industrious Madam. He worked till very late the previous night checking on something to do with the "Utilities" I believe he's trying to use the existing infrastructure to supply power and water. Where he'll get it from, I couldn't say.

Marcy: Well isn't he just the little worker bee. *Said sarcastically, but Codsworth mistook it for praise*

Codsworth: Yes, Madam! He is quite handy, haha I would know.

Marcy: Shut up, stupid robot.

Marcy stormed off in the direction she came, Codsworth watched her leave with some confusion.

Codsworth: Is it something I said?

* * *

Sturges, Jun, and Mary had just finished filling the reservoir and the rain collector with the water they had purified from the stream. The task had kept the trio so distracted that they hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten.

Sturges: D*mn it's nearly Dusk. I'm sorry Mary, We didn't mean to keep you so late.

Mary: Heh, I lost track of time too, don't blame yourself.

Jun: Are you going to be ok walking back by yourself?

Sturges stepped in front of Jun and held out his hand with a stop gesture.

Sturges: Out of the question. I'll escort the young lady home. I'm counting on you to watch the homestead Jun.

Mary: Aw you don't have to do that, I'll be fine!

Sturges: It's either that or you stay here the night.

Mary: Well, I couldn't worry Mamma like that.

Mary: I guess it's alright?

Sturges: Good. Let's get going, the wicked stuff tends to come out at night.

Jun: Well thanks for the seeds and all your help Mary. I hope we see you again soon.

Jun waved as Mary and Sturges walked across the bridge, and disappeared over the ridge. He grinned to his self as he turned his attention to the bag of seeds that Mary had brought. Not ready to lend himself to another night of restless tossing and turning, Jun decided he'd go ahead and plant them while there was still a little light.

* * *

It was dark out, but still Jun worked under the dim light of a portable lantern. Getting those seeds was a godsend, and Jun couldn't help but throw himself into the task. Staying busy also helped keep his mind off things. Things like dealing with Marcy and her blatant hostility to the others. He knew it'd reach a breaking point soon. The others were sympathetic but they weren't anyone's punching bag.

Jun stood up. He'd just finished planting the final seed. Stretching his back, he didn't hear the footsteps from behind.

?: I heard we have seeds now.

Jun spun around and could just make out the figure standing in the dark. All he could really see was the outline but he knew that figure anywhere.

Jun: Yeah. I.. Well.

Jun frowned and studied the ground. He couldn't find the words to say.

Jun: I'm sorry.

Marcy: You don't have to be sorry.

Marcy walked over to the rain collector. And turned the handle, watching with some satisfaction as the water shot out evenly across the plot. Giving the seeds their much needed hydration.

Marcy: I know I was over the line, that kid didn't do anything wrong and even if he did, who am I to judge?

It was Marcy's turn to study the ground.

Marcy: I can't help myself, I absolutely hate it. Knowing everyone's moving on with their lives while my son.. It isn't fair Jun.

Jun walked over and draped his arm over her shoulder. They sat down together and watched the water shooting from the pipes spray a fine mist over their work.

Jun: It's okay. We'll get through this together. We'll do it for Kyle.

They sat like that till dawn and watched the sun come up, falling asleep where they lie. They didn't wake up till noon the next day.

* * *

Mama Murphy was making a fuss.

Mama: He's not here. He's not with the Abernathy's. Where could he be? I talked to Blake Abernathy on the Radio, he said Sturges left early last night, It's a two hour walk tops. Nearly the whole day has gone by, and not a word from Sturges!

Marcy: He didn't ditch us did he?

Mama: Girl, I will smack you right now.

Jun: Lets just calm down. We know Sturges wouldn't abandon us. He's either lost or got hurt somewhere along the way. We... We're just gonna have to go look for him.

Marcy: Are you out of your mind? Why should we go out, are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't be stupid, you wouldn't last an hour out there Jun!

Jun stood up in his chair and stared down at Marcy. He knew deep down that what she said was pretty much what everyone else thought, but it hurt, especially hard coming from her.

Jun: Don't you look down on me. I'm not useless and I'm not helpless.

Jun walked towards the door. He stopped briefly by a cabinet and pulled out a .45 pipe pistol.

Marcy: Wait Jun!

Jun walked out, and Marcie followed trying her level best to convince Jun not to go.

Mama Murphy looked at Codsworth and Codsworth stared back.

Mama: Go with them Robot. They're going to need all the help they can get.

Codsworth: Who will protect you Madam?

Mama: Mama.

Codsworth: Madam Mama.

Mama: I'll be fine robot just go.

Codsworth: Are you sure?

Mama: No, I'm not sure. I KNOW.

Codsworth hovered uncertainly for a moment but finally relented and flitted off after the turbulent couple.

* * *

Following the river west, Jun, Codsworth, and Marcy trekked on towards the Abernathy's. Marcie however wasn't done complaining.

Marcie: Do you even know the way Jun? This is a big waste of time. He's probably just holed up somewhere drunk.

Jun: We both know Sturges wouldn't do that.

Codsworth having already been told by Marcy to shut up several times during the trip, wisely kept his opinion to himself. However...

Codsworth: What's that commotion over there? *Codsworth gestured with his flame thrower*

A mixed group of strays were bounding and hopping over each other. Snapping at something dangling from a nearly fallen tree. Another group was fighting over a molerat carcass. Marcie dropped to one knee and looked through the short scope on her .38 pipe rifle.

Marcie: It's Sturges.

Jun saw red. Sturges had looked out for him since the first day they'd met back in Quincy. Back when the other settlers called him and Marcy a couple of Chem Pushers and Vagabond Scum. Sturges wasn't going to die on his watch.

Jun pulled his revolver and started firing downrange. However the rounds only bounced off rock and dirt. Neither the gun nor the marksman accurate enough to hit the target.

Marcie: Stupid! You won't hit from this range!

Jun mentally agreed, he took off at a sprint, trying to reload as he did so.

Marcie: Sh*t!

Marcie started firing her pipe rifle. Low power as it was, it still dealt some damage and she was a good enough shot with it to hit at this range. Resulted in a few wounded strays and one dead. However Jun was soon fouling up her shooting with his reckless charge. Marcy strafed left trying to get a better shooting angle.

A few of the strays ran, full enough from the mole rat that they weren't willing to fight. Some of the meaner ones however stood their ground, or worse yet charged. There was a particularly vicious one who decided to bring the fight to Jun + Marcy. Jun wasn't having it though.

Jun: Chew on this, B*tch!

Jun rapidly fired all 6 rounds of his Revolver. 3 rounds hit the dirt around the Mutt, twice along its flank. the final struck it in the chest. But this beast was frenzied. It cared little for the pain nor the damage.

Jun tossed aside the pipe pistol and pulled a switchblade from his pocket. He threw up his left arm just as the dog leaped and Jun screamed as the beast latched onto it. It was a pain he'd never experienced before and he nearly lost hold of the knife as the animal bowled him over. With a savage scream and tears rolling down his cheek, Jun stabbed the Mongrel rapidly and wildly in the neck. The animal eventually relented but Jun was lost in survival instinct. It wasn't until the blade snapped that he realized the animal no longer had a hold of him.

Marcy was now standing over him. The other dogs had long since abandoned their prey or had been dispatched by Marcy and Codsworth. Several burnt and ripped dog corpses littered the ground near Sturges's tree.

Marcy: Come on Jun. Lets get Sturges and head home.

Jun glanced over at the tree where Sturges had sought shelter, and saw the man stir. The relief he felt was a shock to the system, but he knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Jun shakily raised to his feet, cradling his injured arm. He hadn't felt this bad since... well never. But somehow it was also the best he'd felt in a long time.

For the first time in as long as he'd been alive, Jun was able to save someone else.

Jun: I could get used to this.

Marcy: You're delirious. We need to get home before you collapse from blood loss.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _I was originally going to release this chapter with the Corvega finale, But since I'm taking a trip tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to access internet on my laptop, I'm gonna go ahead and release this chapter early. I guess we'll be hanging on to that cliff for a while yet lol._

 _R+R if you want. I don't care._

 _It's not like I want you to tell me I did good! Jerk!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Captain Ahab and the White Whale.

* * *

Inside the Corvega reception room, 3 raiders were in varied states of coherency as they waited for the next shift to guard the front door. Raider 1, the senior ranked raider in the party and the least likely to do any actual work was surrounded by empty Med-X syringes, laying on a torn couch on the left side of the room. He was fairly coherent but couldn't feel his legs.

Raider 1: You hear a noise?

Raider 2 who was the least coherent of the bunch tried to acknowledge his immediate superior but succeeded only in slipping to a sitting position on the desk. Knocking over a ridiculous amount of empty Vodka bottles in the process.

Raider 3 pegged Raider 2 in the back of the head, with a consumed syringe of PsychoJet, and stood up from where he was seated behind the desk.

Raider 3: Sounds like someone getting their ass kicked out there. We should check it out.

The door suddenly burst open and a man, looking like he came out of a revolutionary war drama stepped through the doorway. Preston Garvey drew his makeshift laser blaster to his chest and fired a single thunderous shot. Raider 2 who was leaning against the reception desk was keeled over backwards by the shot, flipping over the desk and landing in a pile of ash on the other side.

Raider 3: Goddamn! Hit the Alarm!

Raider 1, who was quite immobile due to the numbness in his legs, could only roll off the couch as another minuteman stepped past Preston and leveled an old, but somewhat well maintained, .45 automatic combat rifle on the unfortunate raider. Brandon Clint fired a simple 3 round burst into the unlucky villains chest.

Raider 3 had just about managed to make the hallway, rushing for what can only be presumed to be the alarm as Preston brought his musket in line with his retreating back, but a brown blur obscured his sights and Preston swung his musket to point at the ceiling.

Preston: Goddd*mn it Nate!

Nate slammed into the small of the retreating raiders back and rode him to the ground as they fell together through a doorway into a side office. Grabbing a nearby piece of rubble, he slammed the rock hard on the back of the raiders head once, twice, three times. Looking up from the grizzly scene, Nate had just enough time to register the threat the double barrel shotgun pointed at his face meant, when a loud thunderclap shook the air from behind and a red bolt of energy blew the shotgun wielding raider into a file cabinet, incinerating raider 4.

Nate turned his head just in time to see a belligerent raider 5 leap over a wooden scrap barricade, sharpened metal rod raised to stab Preston in the back. Only to be rocked backwards with a blood splatter as a twin fired shotgun blast from the front door slammed the psycho crazed bandit into the barricade.

Preston called out to the new recruit as he offered Nate a hand up.

Preston: Nice save, Shelby.

Shelby and Brandon walked into the side office.

Shelby: We aim to please sir.

Brandon stalked past the group

Brandon: Banter later. Kill raiders now.

Nate smirked as the man walked past. He turned towards Preston.

Nate: I like him.

Preston: You would.

Shelby: You can keep him if you like.

Preston and Shelby pushed past Nate and followed after Brandon. Nate offended called after the group.

Nate: The hell! Don't you guys know that I'M the pointman?

* * *

Following the directions that Nate had extracted from the deceased raider Gristle, the minuteman party arrived at a stairwell beside a malfunctioning elevator.

Nate: I think I'm going to stay here for this one. Keep our escape route clear.

Brandon scowled and spun on the younger man.

Brandon: The fuck. You scared rookie?

Nate ignored the man and focused on Preston.

Nate: This guy is your whale to hunt Captain. I won't take that from you.

Preston nodded his head.

Preston: You're right. I wouldn't feel okay with it if I just let someone else do this for me. But it's dangerous for you to hold this position alone Nate.

Preston stared pointedly at the Clints.

Shelby: I'll stay. I'm fine with it as long as I know that b*stard gets whats coming to him.

Preston: I guess Brandon's with me.

Nate: Good luck Preston.

The veteran minutemen ascended the staircase. Around the 3rd flight of steps Brandon reached out and grabbed Prestons arm. The minuteman stopped walking and glanced back at the new recruit.

Brandon: Think we should have a plan before we bust in there?

Preston: D*mn. I guess we should. I guess here lately I haven't had time to plan out attacks, always being on the back foot.

Brandon: Yeah, well I guess that happens when you have to include psycho addled lunatics as part of your crew.

Preston shook his head.

Preston: Nate is not that bad. A little rough around the edges but he has serious potential.

Brandon: Whatever. So what intel do you have on these guys?

Preston: You're familiar with the target Jared. He has 3 guards posted. One on the assembly floor. One on the near side of a drawbridge, The most trusted on the far side of the drawbridge. He has a turret in the command room and another on the roof. There's a protectron too, but I understand that they were too stupid to get it to work.

Brandon: Are you shitting me? A protectron!

Preston: Why are you so excited?

Brandon: Cause I got this.

Brandon reached inside of his combat bag and pulled out a holo disk. It read Total Hack on the label with a ASCII picture of a protecton on it as well.

Brandon: If I can get to the terminal, that suckers working for us!

* * *

Preston took a deep breath as he glanced past the corner. 1... 2.. 3... 4... Preston counted 4 raiders. Even though he didn't approve of the method, Nate did obtain accurate info with his interrogation. Pulling a tarnished key from his pocket, the veteran minuteman painstakingly eased along the wall towards the top floor exit. Careful not to make much noise, Preston inserted one of Gristle's keys into a refurbished door lock and turned it to the locked position with an audible click.

Raider Guard 1: What was that?

Preston stole along back towards the shadows. Careful not to knock anything over in his retreat. Hitting the back wall he froze and listened.

Raider Guard 2: Must be hearing things.

Raider Guard 1: The jet will make you jittery haha.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Preston stalked along the wall towards the very back of the factory, he stopped just short of the far wall and set up his laser musket on the hood of an unfinished car. With his aim stabilized and half his body hidden behind the vehicle frame, Preston peered down the scope as his finger tightened around the trigger.

* * *

Nate and Shelby waited patiently at the bottom of the stair well, each covering the opposite direction in the hallway. Glancing away from her secure zone Shelby glanced at the bloody hatchet hanging from Nates waist.

Shelby: Soooo... you used to be a raider?

Nate: The hell? No.

Shelby: I mean it's cool if you were. I wouldn't judge.

Nate vaguely uncomfortable shifted his stance, and crossed his arms.

Nate: Well you don't have to worry about that, because I'm not.

Shelby: I have lots of ex-raider friends. It's not like I'd shoot you or anything.

Nate: Well good for them. But that ain't me.

A long uncomfortable silence as the pair watched their respective areas.

Nate: I would.

Shelby frowned.

Shelby: You would what?

Nate: I'd shoot you if you were an ex-raider.

Shelby chuckled, a big grin on her face.

Shelby: Yeah, me too. I f*cking hate raiders.

Nate burst out laughing. These new recruits were starting to grow on him. Shelby suddenly put a finger to her lips and backed up into the stairwall while pointing towards a hallway where a large clatter was coming from. Mouthing the word "Raiders" she unslung a baseball bat from behind her back, the shotgun leaned up against the wall beside Nate. Nate nodded and leaned up behind a cigarette machine, keeping low with his hatchet and stunrod at his sides. Patiently they waited for the raiders to come.

* * *

Jared fell out of his chair as a sudden blast of Red lightning struck the wall behind him, the heat from the beam leaving wisp's of steam where the moisture in the air evaporated. Crawling back to a crouching position and glaring over the short wall that enclosed his observation deck. He couldn't see the culprit, but he knew which direction the blast came from. Jared started yelling orders as he tapped in commands to the turret controls.

Jared: He's in the back! Corner him!

The turrets stopped scanning and instead focused in the far left corner of the manufacturing room. Attempting to detect unauthorized personnel. His 3 guards left their posts and spread out. One on the near wall, one on the far wall. And another taking the center. The one in the middle whistled and pointed at an unfinished car in the far left corner of the factory, a suspicious red glow lighting up the wall on the other side. Jeff, the newest guard who had taken the far wall could just barely make out the outline of a man kneeling behind an unfinished Corvega as he stalked along. Raising his rifle inline with the figure, Jeff paused as he heard very heavy footsteps behind him. Spinning in place and lining up his rifle with the hulking figure, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the machine. Annoyed Jeff called out to the others.

Jeff: Who's the jackass that turned on the Robot?

Protectron: Do your part to fight the Red Menace! Are you loyal to the cause?

Jeff: The fuck you talking robot?

The heavy machine paused to process his answer, then raised both arms in combat position.

Protectron: Answer denied communist scum. Drop your weapons or prepare to be pacified.

Jeff: Fucking hell. Deactivation code 123456789.

The Protectron swung it's arm in overhead in response, driving in the top of Jeffs head, crushing the skull flat.

Protectron: Liberating America, One communist at a time.

The other raiders who had turned to look on the scene reacted at the same time as the turrets, firing on the hostile machine, the rounds plinking off and denting the robot. Preston took the opportunity to pop out of cover and fire on an unsuspecting foe. The raider who had taken the other wall cried out in pain as a red bolt of lightning struck his left arm, burning it off from the elbow down. The remaining Raider, Todd, retreated back the way he came firing potshots at Preston and the rogue Protectron.

Backing all the way up to the roof exit, Todd tried to open the door and found it locked. A whistle from his left and the raider turning his head had just in time to see the muzzle flash from the rifle as Brandon's combat rifle unloaded a short burst of hot lead. He saw nothing else as the contents of his skull splattered the ground behind him.

A loud explosion rocked followed by a second rocked the building as the concentrated fire of Prestons Laser musket and the Protectrons lasers made short work of the turrets, though the protectron seemed worse for wear.

Jared scowled and drew his 10 mm pistol. He wouldn't waste ammo on potshots. When the enemy tried to rush the office, he'd fill em full of armor piercing 10 mm. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

A big hulking raider jogged heavily towards Jareds last line of defense, his heavy metal armor rattling as he went. Barrel was his name, one of the old diehards that had supported Jared in the beginning. One of the original gate guards, Jarred had promoted him to assault leader, following news of Gristles defeat at the museum of freedom. Barrel had been busy initiating new members (pumping them full of buffout and psycho, then forcing them to beat molerats to death with their barehands) when he heard the first shots echoing through out the facility. His first instinct was to protect the boss.

Now Barrel and a small squad of some of his better fighters slowed as they neared the stairway leading to the boss's stronghold. One of the newer recruits eager to impress, took off at a dash as they neared he skidded on the concrete as he spun at the corner and was immediately bashed hard, a heavy swing from a baseball bat shooting blood and teeth back at his small group. A follow up strike from the Bat wielding woman sent the eager raider tumbling back towards his allies, no longer capable of fighting.

Barrel stood there seething as the rookie fell at his feet. Another man stepped out behind a cigarette machine, giving his weapons a small flourish as he stood there waiting expectantly. Lifting a heavy metal boot the Raider brought it down on the back of the injured raiders head. Letting his men see the price for failure. Barrel raised his burly arm and pointed a finger at the arrogant interlopers.

Barrel: Bring me his head. Take her alive. She's gonna pay for making a fool of Barrels Boys.

As one, 3 raider psychos armed with knives and pipewrenches rushed for the duo. In response the 2 minutemen squared off with the psychos, Nate decided to even the odds with a hatchet toss... which scored directly in the middle raiders chest. Unperturbed the remaining raiders continued their charged and soon clashed against their foes, taking the role of aggressors with fierce quick attacks that the minutemen did their best to defend against it.

Nate slipped and dodged the heavy swings of a pipewrench wielding raider, a horizontal swing he ducked under, a vertical swipe he sidestepped, a backhanded swing he blocked with his stunrod, causing the raider to yelp in pain and drop his weapon as the electrified rod channeled voltage up the pipewrench the raider wielded. Nate grabbed a handful of the raiders hair and slammed him face first into the right side wall, and crushed his temple as he slammed the butt of the stunrod into the mans head. He fell over like a puppet with the strings cut. Nates eyes focused on the hulking metal figure ahead of him and stalked forward, leaving Shelby to fend off the remaining subordinate.

Shelby's opponent was fairly skilled, wielding 2 combat knives he focused on consecutive strikes, never giving the woman time or space to land an attack herself. She remained on the back foot accumulating shallow scrapes and scratches as she fended off the fast paced weak attacks with her bat. The man landed a somewhat deep slice on her leg and Shelby pretended to flinch at the blow, feinting a stagger backwards. Emboldened the Raider lunged with his right hand, going for a gut wound to knock her out of the fight. Shelby slipped the stab, sidestepping forward with her left foot she wound up facing the mans right side, the raider overextended and offbalance. Swinnging high and from the left she brought the bat down hard on left leg, sending him to his knee. A quick knee from the right toppled him over backwards, flat onto his back. Leaping to the ground, Shelby straddled the mans waist and brought the tip of the bat down on his throat with a double handed stab. She watched the light drain from his eyes as blood gurgled from his mouth.

Shelby: You're too high strung. Girls don't like that.

Shelby turned her attention to the front as Nate and the big metal clad man faced off.

Shelby: This should be good.

* * *

Jareds eyes were turning red as he starred unflinchingly at the doorway. Hadn't blinked in the past 5 minutes. He'd heard 2 men talking just outside of the box but couldn't make out the words. He heard the big robot lumbering around on the factory floor but refused to tear his eyes away from the doorway. There was only 2 outcomes as far as he was concerned. Either A) The enemy rushed the doorway and got shot down by armorpiercing 10 mm rounds. or B) his boys down below finally got off their asses and reinforced him.

Jared was so sure of this that he didn't know what to think, as Molotov Cocktails started raining down seemingly from all sides of the booth. Rolling about he had managed to avoid the burning flames as they spread throughout the booth, but was soon panicking as the Air around him seeming disappeared. Unable to think rationaly anymore Jared dropped his gun and leaped out the window of the booth, landing at the feet of Commonwealth Minuteman Captain Preston Garvey.

The two locked eyes and the raider opened his mouth to speak, Preston was not amicable to this. A heavy boot caught Gristle in the face as he tried to say "Hold on".

Preston: No.

Preston walked around the man staring daggers as he did.

Preston: We could have talked, before you made beasts of men with Jet and Psycho.

Brandon stalked from where he hid behind a beam on the factory floor.

Preston: We could have talked, before you killed honorable soldiers whose only crime was defending the weak.

Preston and Brandon stood over top the fallen raider. Hatred plain on their faces.

Brandon: We could have talked, before you stole from my home. And took my only brother from me.

The pointed their guns at the raider.

Preston: Now you can just f*cking die.

Reports of laser and gunfire echoed throughout the factory.

* * *

Nate struck first, leading off with an over hand strike using a fallen raiders pipe wrench. Barrel parried the strike with his left forearm and struck out with his right, brushing Nates temple and leaving it bloody as the smaller man slipped the blow stepping in close. Unable to swing his stunrod from this position, instead Nate hooked the back of the raiders left leg with his right and shoved him over.

Nate: That's right, f*ck you tinman!

Nate lashed forward with both weapons, aiming to smash the mans head. But was blocked by a big metal right forearm, the thin metal stunrod snapping in a shower of sparks and the pipe wrench leaving a golfball sized dent on his forearm plate. Nate caught off guard, allowed Barrel to roll back to his feet with amazing agility, Barrel picked up a sledgehammer that had been laying nearby and swung it full force, eager to take back the momentum.

Barrel: You're good! *Horizontal swing*

Nate dodges backwards avoiding the hammer, and throws the pipewrench catching the big man in the head, staggering him backwards.

Nate: Thanks!

Barrel spat out a mouthful of blood and grinned at Nate.

Barrel: I'm going to eat you. Then make a trophy out of your head so I'll never forget how much fun I had killing you!

He charged forward using the haft of the hammer to slam Nate against the wall, catching him by the neck.

Nate, unable to come up with a snappy comeback due to the shaft of the hammer pinning his neck to the wall and keeping him from talking, or breathing, decided to simply respond with a thumb to the big mans eye using his still free left hand. The big man screamed in agony and let the smaller man drop to the ground.

Shelby not willing to just stand around any more, tossed Nate his makeshift Hatchet. Nate frowned at the interference but caught the Hatchet anyways.

Nate: I didn't really need the help...

Nate swung the hatchet and buried it deep in the screaming mans skull. The blade of the hatchet snapping off from where it was attached to the handle.

Nate: But I do appreciate the thought.

The big man fell to the ground unmoving. Nate stared at him, studying the fallen opponent, letting his eyes wander until they stopped over his foes weapon. A simple sledgehammer. Nate dropped the broken weapon in his hands and plucked the blunt heavy weapon from the ground, slinging it back over his right shoulder he spun to regard the young lady who assisted him. On her part, she simply shrugged.

Shelby: You were taking too long.

Nate grinned.

Nate: Never had that complaint from a lady before.

Shelby slapped Nate, an angry look on her face. Then turned away from him and smiled, the idiot was starting to grow on her.

* * *

 _AN: Well I'm back from vacation. Gave me plenty of time to think about the next chapter. This is probably the most time I've spent working on a single chapter since I started this series so I hope you like it._

 _Some of you might be wondering, why is Garvey a captain? Well considering how well he was know I figured he was at least a Lieutenant when Quincy Massacre started. And I assumed that with all those minutemen under Colonel Hollis he had at least 1 Captain._

 _I figured at some point Hollis would have field promoted Garvey to Captain when his command structure started getting shot to hell._

 _So why didn't Garvey promote himself to Colonel when Hollis bought it? You already know the answer. Preston doesn't believe in his leadership ability._

 _So how does Nate fit in the command structure with Preston as Cptn. Brandon as Sgt. and Shelby as ?._

 _I guess you'll find out. Eventually._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Long Haul

* * *

Preston Garvey, and the minutemen under his command, beat a hasty retreat from the Corvega Factory having accomplished what they set out to achieve. Fighting off what few raiders that mustered the courage to pursue the band, they decided to make camp at an old Red Rocket station located on the outskirts of Lexington. Meeting around the counter in the middle of the store they took stock of their situation.

Preston: Well I have to say, this went better than I had any reason to hope it would.

Shelby: I'll say. Where'd you get the bot?

The group glanced to the back where a Protectron was powered down. Conserving battery for the long trek ahead.

Brandon: We hacked it using that program I found over at the old cemetery.

Nate nodded his head in appreciation of the new recruits resourcefulness.

Nate: Maybe Sturges can make a copy of that when we get back.

Nate paused and shared a thoughtful look at Preston.

Preston: We weren't sure when to ask this but... Are you going back to Tenpines? We could really use your help at Sanctuary.

Shelby looked downcast at this but Brandon, ever the stoic, fielded the question.

Brandon: There's nothing for us at Tenpines, Captain. We took what we needed and burned the rest to the ground. We're yours to command from this point on.

Preston nodded, thoughts of what to do next flew through his head, each new idea shooting down the previous. The rest of the group watched silently as their leader struggled to form a plan going forward.

Preston: I guess we head back to Sanctuary and answer the next call for help.

Nate grimaced.

Nate: That's a little weak boss.

Brandon gave Nate a one handed shove.

Brandon: Lets hear your idea then asshole.

Preston and Shelby gave their attention to Nate as he struggled with the strong urge to slam Brandon's head through the counter. Instead he decided to reveal a bit of his experience.

Nate: We split up. 2 of us return back to Sanctuary, help build defenses, secure food, shelter. Turn it into a pseudo military base we can train recruits at. The other 2 go looking for recruits. Tell em about Sanctuary, how we plan to take back the commonwealth, one settlement at a time. Some of em will just look at us like we're crazy. But the others, the desperate and the idealistic, they'll join.

Preston and Shelby nodded their heads in agreement, Brandon glared, determined to not take Nate seriously. Nate continued.

Nate: When we have the manpower, we strike out and live up to our name as Minutemen.

Preston: That's... a pretty good idea. Lets go with that.

Brandon: You serious Captain?

Shelby: I don't see anything wrong with the plan? What's your issue?

Brandon: The fact that the Captain's taking orders from a psycho addict fresh recruit?

Nate: I didn't give any orders, and I'm not addicted to anything. You've been throwing flak my way since we first met.

Nate stood up from his chair and stared down at the former sergeant imposingly.

Nate: And I'm sick of it. You want to fight. Lets go. Right here and now. I'm your huckleberry.

Shelby stepped forward to intervene, but was stopped by Preston. This had been a long time coming.

Brandon rose from his chair and stared inches from Nates face.

Brandon: I'm going to show you who's in charge here, Rookie.

Brandon swung a heavy destructive right hook that caught only air as Nate ducked under the blow and threw all his weight into a shoulder tackle that sent both the men sprawling onto the ground. Brandon however wasn't done, he caught Nate full in the nose with a headbutt sending the man reeling off giving both men time to rise to their feet.

Brandon: Haven't you ever heard of the chain of command asshole?

Brandon threw another heavy right handed hook which Nate sidestepped.

Nate: That's the chain I'm gonna beat you with.

Nates right foot swept up in a roundhouse that connected with the back of Brandons head sending the man crashing to his knees.

Nate: Till you understand who's in command.

Nate followed up with a left hook, sending the new minuteman sprawling.

Nate stood over the man fist raised. Ready to pummel him into submission. But the sergeant yielded, hand held up signaling his defeat. Nate grasped his hand and helped the man back to his feet. A little sullen but sufficiently cowed, Brandon gave Nate a nod.

Brandon: We'll go with your plan.

* * *

After losing the fight Brandon had insisted that Nate be promoted to Lieutenant, saying that he had felt from the start that the rookie had some authority in the group and that it irritated him seeing as how he was technically the superior officer. Preston agreed, admitting that he too felt that Nate had shown some leadership while with the sanctuary group. Preston also promoted Shelby to Sergeant while he was at it, citing her fighting skill and quick wit.

From there Preston, Brandon, and the Protectron continued on to Sanctuary. Nate and Shelby split off to meet one of Marcus Clints old friends, a retired minuteman named Ben who runs the County Crossings settlement. The 2 rounded the border of Lexington unwilling to enter the hotspot unless necessary. They continued on this path for a good ways, heading east, till a shrill scream seized their attention and the pair dashed to the source.

A middle aged woman was struggling with a group of 8 molerats. She was backed into a corner, near a landfill that Nate remembered being dubbed "The Rotten Landfill". Several dead molerats lay around her and she was swinging a hunting rifle as though it were a baseball bat, suggesting the thing was out of ammo. Nate drew his trusty 10 mm, causing a concerned Shelby to protest.

Shelby: You might hit her! Stop!

Rolling his eyes, Nate mentally picked his targets, then pulled the trigger in rapid fire succession, blood sprayed all around the woman as molerats were penetrated from a hail storm of 10 mm rounds. Nate holstered the pistol and walked forward, he called over his shoulder.

Nate: Bring your bat, some of these are just wounded.

Shelby shook her head, but followed along. The two quickly dispatched the remaining wounded molerats and saw to the besieged settlers injuries.

* * *

Shelby watched Nate as he took point in escorting their new charge to County Crossings. He didn't actually know the way but she was content to give him directions from behind. A question formed in her mind and soon made it's way to Nates ears.

Shelby: If you're such a good shot, why didn't you just shoot Barrel earlier?

Nate turned his head and gave Shelby an unreadable look. Then turned back and answered while still walking forward.

Nate: Because I was confident I could take him without wasting ammo.

Shelby didn't let him off the hook that easy.

Shelby: Then why didn't you just kill the molerats with your barehands?

Nate stopped and gestured to their newest traveling companion.

Nate: Because she'd be dead if I took the time to kill them one by one in melee.

Ruby: Thanks by the way.

Nate: You're welcome ma'am.

Nate had insisted the woman come with them, at least until they found a proper settlement. After her latest brush with disaster, Ruby seemed inclined to agree. Shelby on the other hand seemed inclined to argue today.

Shelby: I don't think that's the real reason. It's a good one, but I think you just wanted to show off.

Nate frowned, he decided not to give the woman more ammunition to continue her tirade.

Shelby: I think you were trying to impress me. I think you "like" me.

Nate spun around red faced, mouth gaping in protest., Shelby had a wicked grin on her face.

Shelby: I'm just teasing you, no need to get so upset.

Nate: I'm not upset! Lets just keep moving.

The old Medford hospital soon came into view. Shelby objected as their current course seemed to lead straight to it.

Shelby: We need to avoid that place.

Nate stopped walking and Ruby nearly ran into him.

Nate: Why's that?

Shelby: Because last I heard it's a Supermutant stronghold.

As if on cue, a commotion up was heard ahead and they all turned to see a fleeing caravan being pursued by 3 big heavy green men, wielding wooden boards and hunting rifles.

Nate: The f*ck?!

Ruby: We need to run. Those things are gonna eat us, or worse.

Shelby unsure of just how devoted to the cause Nate was, watched the man intently. On his part he just shook his head.

Nate: We won't leave these people to die. Ruby find cover. Shelby, with me.

On Nates command Ruby fled to a nearby derelict bus, and Shelby followed him as they sprinted past the caravaners. One of the freaks brought it's rifle up to fire and Nate reacted, swinging his pistol in line with the monsters face, a single shot from the 10 mm left a big angry gash on the mutants forehead. The monster staggered back, regained it's footing and glared. Nate and Shelby slowed to a stop.

Nate: Oh. That's not good.

Shelby grabbed Nate by the lapel of his duster and spun him behind a nearby truck. A .308 round struck through the driver side window as the mutant tried to follow the movement.

Shelby: They don't go down that easy Nate.

Mutant 1: Smash!

One of the mutants slid around the front of the truck and made a reckless charge for the pair. Nate unslung his sledgehammer from behind his back as Shelby fired off a reaction shot from her doublebarrel that caught the Supermutant in the gut, the stopping power staggering the freak to his knees. As if on cue Nate rushed over and swung the big hammer like a baseball bat, catching the supermutant in the face and knocking him over onto his back. Nate peered down over him.

Nate: You are one ugly, mother fuc

The big monster swept Nate's legs from under his body with a heavy forearm strike, and rolled over on top of the fallen. Placing both meaty hands around the mans neck the monster started squeezing.

Mutant 1: **CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!**

Nate's hand grasped a combat knife that was sheathed to the side of his leg. The monster lowered its head to intimidate the minuteman and Nates hand shot up between the mutants arms, burying the knife under the monsters jaw. The mutant reared backwards in pain and Nate's legs drew up to his chest and unloaded in a springing motion, keeling the big mutant over onto it's back where it drowned in it's own blood. Nate grasping his throat and glaring at the big mutant. yelled one last parting taunt.

Nate: **And your breath stinks too!**

Nate rolled back onto his feet just as the other 2 mutants made the corner. Shelby again let loose with both barrels, striking the gun toting supermutant in the left arm and staggering him backwards. Nate took the opportunity to attack, pulling two knives from his coat sheathes, he ran directly for the gun toting mutant. As Nate neared, the board wielding mutant tried to line drive Nate's head with a massive windup and swing, but the minuteman baseball slid underneath the swing, stabbing the freak in the leg with one of the knives, leaving it stuck, and continued his mad rush for the gun wielding mutant.

The mutant had just recovered enough to aim his weapon again when Nate leapt at the freak. Panicked the mutant fired off a wild shot that ripped through the berserk minuteman's coat, and was neatly eviscerated as Nate stabbed the mutant in the shoulder and let gravity and momentum pull the blade down the freaks torso. Exposing mutant innards to the outdoors.

Board wielding mutant: **I'll wear your guts like a hat!**

Nate spun just in time to see the Supermutant bring it's board down hammer style.

* * *

AN: Well it's been a while since I wrote a chapter. Honestly this chapter has been sitting around 90% complete for the past week. I originally planned to stuff a lot of content into one chapter, but I changed my mind as I don't want to focus solely on Nate. So for now I'm just going to just leave it as a cliff hanger.

Will Nate have his head smashed like an egg? Are the minutemen doomed before they could really get started? Find out 2 chapters from now!

Next chapters about Preston.


	9. Chapter 7-1

Chapter 7.1 The Tree of Liberty.

* * *

Preston watched the setting sun as he and Brandon crossed the old north bridge into Sanctuary. Marcy Long who was on watch from the top of the hill kept her rifle leveled on the two as she watched them ascend the road to their current stronghold. A bunch of sheet metal was scrapped together forming a big barrier, connecting the old Rosa residence with Nates old house and 2 other houses to the south into a junkyard fortress. A gate at either end of the road was overlooked by a pair of raised platforms (built on top of the houses) from which a guard could stand.

Preston: Been busy I see.

Marcy unmoving kept her rifle leveled on Brandon, who for his part made sure to keep his hands away from his gun. The gate guard decided to test the new comer.

Marcy: What is the price of freedom?

Preston opened his mouth to answer, but Marcy cut him off.

Marcy: Shut up. I'm asking new guy.

Preston gave Brandon an apologetic look, but gestured for him to answer.

Brandon: The price of freedom is Eternal Vigilance.

Marcy looked down into the fortress and gestured for someone below to open the gate. As it opened she walked down to greet the newcomer.

Marcy: Sorry about that. I figured Preston would tell you our code if you were with us. Our last settlement fell because of a traitor within, we won't fall for it a second time.

Preston looked mildly offended that Marcy though that he could be taken hostage and forced to play along. But he decided not to make a big deal of it and walked off to question Jun on his injury.

Brandon: I understand your reluctance. Me and my sister in law haven't had a good run of luck here recently either. Well, at least the minutemen helped us get revenge.

Marcy glared at the man for this.

Marcy: That's more than what they've done for us. You're lucky.

Brandon: I... uh... That's a nice garden.

Brandon pointed at the farm plot that Jun, Marcy, and Patrick had worked hard on. Tato and Carrot sprouts could be seen arranged in neat rows. Marcy's severe expression softened a bit at the gesture. She was proud of their work afterall.

Marcy: Thank you. We put a lot of effort into it. Pretty soon we'll have running water in all the houses too.

Brandon followed Marcy throughout the settlement as she pointed out the various improvements and introduced him to the residents.

* * *

Preston: What the hell happened to your arm Jun?

Jun fidgeted a little under the veterans questioning glare as he cradled his bandaged left arm, but was soon saved from Preston's scrutiny as Sturges hobbled into view using a pair of crutches.

Preston: What. The. F*ck. People.

Preston cradled his hand to his forehead like he was nursing a migraine and started scolding the injured pair.

Preston: I leave for 2 days, and everyone falls apart. If I can't leave Sanctuary how am I going to be able to rebuild the minutemen? You guys need to get it together.

Sturges: Easy chief. We didn't get these bumps and nicks from tinkering around in Sanctuary. I got attacked by a pack of dogs on the way back from doing some PR work for the Minutemen and Jun rushed in to help. Honestly you would of been proud of the guy. He was a real warrior in there.

Preston narrowed his eyes.

Preston: What PR work Sturges? I figured you had your hands full already.

Sturges shifted his feet a little and grinned shamelessly at Preston.

Sturges: Well this young lady from a nearby settlement came by and helped us out a lot. I escorted her home, so I could meet our neighbors. They younger ones are pretty enthusiastic about joining up with us, but their leader just said no.

Preston: They probably thought you were trying to rob the cradle. But it's good that you made contact with them. We can probably get them to fly the Blue and White if they need help. Who's their leader by the way?

Sturges: A tough character, goes by the name of Blake Abernathy. If you want I can introduce you.

* * *

A man wearing a sleeveless duster (with an American emblem spray painted on the back) looked down upon the town of Sanctuary from the hilltop entrance of vault 111. Dreadlocks slid from across his face as he turned to look at a Black Eyebot which hovered patiently behind him.

?: Glory gives way to savagery, yet these men seek to reclaim the past.

The black eyebot regards the man with it's one big red eye, it beeps a short noncommittal response.

?: Yes. I suppose the death of your partner has left you somewhat apathetic to the struggles of man.

The eyebot merely hovered in response.

The man shrugged, and turned his head back to the scene below.

?: So we will watch them. See if the old world can help build the new, or if once more it merely falls in it's ashes.

* * *

As the Sanctuary group turned in for the night, a bright green flare lit up the night sky. Sturges groaned audibly and Preston gave him a questioning look.

Sturges: That's the flares I gave to the Abernathy girls. I told them to use it if they ever needed help.

Preston just nodded his head and walked to the bench what held his laser musket. Jun came walking out of the Rosa house with a 10 mm he had scavenged from the neighboring houses. Marcy barred his way.

Marcy: Just where the f*ck do you think you're going?

Jun stared defiantly back into Marcy's angry glare.

Jun: We need to help them. I'm not going to be like the Minutemen of old, who turned their back on their companions when they needed them most.

Marcy: You're not a minuteman!

Jun: That's not for you to decide!

Preston stepped between the two, giving a stony look to Jun.

Preston: You're right. But this is the first I've heard of you wanting to join the cause Jun. And I don't think you're ready yet.

Jun: I'll go, either as a minuteman or by myself. I won't fail my friends or my family anymore than I already have.

Preston sighed and gestured forward towards the flare.

Preston: It's going to be rough. Just promise me you won't take unnecessary risks.

Jun didn't reply and walked off towards the flare.

Marcie glared at Preston in such a way that a Yao Guai might have flinched.

Marcie: Bring him back to me you son of a b*tch. Don't fail him like you failed Kyle.

A pained expression lit up Preston's face, but quickly faded, replaced with stoic resolve. He nodded and left, Brandon and Codsworth brought up the rear.

* * *

The Abernathy crops were ablaze as the minutemen appeared over the hillside. 5 raiders were attempting to break into the tower like structure that Blake Abernathy had built, but were being repelled by various caliber of weapon fire from inside the building.

Preston Garvey led the assault on the interlopers, firing shots down range with the precision that having to fire a single shot weapon instills in a fighter, Jun and Brandon added to the fire. Codsworth took off at an angled path, aiming to strike from the side without fouling up the ranged minutemen's shooting solution.

The battle was quickly won, the raiders not having the equipment, training, or experience to deal with an attack from multiple angles. They died like dogs.

Jun approached carefully, making sure his hand was well away from his weapon as he approached the entrance of the building. A man jumped out from the doorway growling and struck Jun across the face with a heavy right cross, knocking him to the ground. In a second Brandon had the man by the shirt and held the barrel of his .45 combat rifle to the mans face.

Brandon: Easy asshole, we aren't the enemy here.

Blake glared at the minuteman, pure hatred in his eyes.

Blake: Tell that to my dead daughter! You tell that to Mary you son of a bitch!

Brandon lowered the gun. Emboldened the man continued his rant.

Blake: If you motherfuckers hadn't of come here, blaring your nonsense of a united commonwealth my daughter would still be alive.

Blake took a deep breath. Eyes red with fury and grief.

Blake: She believed in you! You sons of bitches! She died standing up to Raiders, who killed her like it was nothing!

Jun stood up and walked over to the man, his sympathy clear on his face.

Jun: I understand what it's like to lose a child. No parent should have to go through that. But Mary wasn't wrong for standing up for herself and believing in a better future. We're not wrong either.

He put a hand on the grieving mans shoulder. Blake stiffened but didn't lash out like before.

Jun: All we can do is avenge Mary. And make sure something like this never happens to your family again.

* * *

The Minutemen retraced their steps from the Abernathy Farm to Sanctuary, with the grieving Abernathy's in tow. It was here in their makeshift headquarters, the old Rosa residence, that they begin to plan their next attack on the Raider menace.

Blake: They came from a satellite array to the North East. Ran by a b*tch named Ack-Ack.

Patrick laughed but was silenced by the glares of those around them.

Blake: They'd show up now and again, demanding food. Said it was our tribute for not hanging us up by our own guts. We always gave them what they wanted. Hell we had enough food to get by even with filling their demands. But Mary... She heard you *pointed at Mama Murphy* going on about working together and standing up for ourselves over the radio. And she bought it, started talking about how she was gonna be apart of something big. How the Minutemen were gonna change the commonwealth for the better.

Blake laughed bitterly.

Blake: You've done a fine job so far.

Preston Garvey stood up and walked around to stand over Blake. Most of the table thought that maybe Preston was going to come down hard on the unfortunate farmer for slandering the Minutemen. Instead Preston merely put his hand on his shoulders and shook his head sadly.

Preston: You're right. The past year has been a real disaster for the Minutemen. We let bickering and infighting divide us, to the point that we basically came to not even exist as a functioning group. Honestly I can't say if there's anyone else in the commonwealth who still wears the uniform with pride, or continues to follow our code.

Lucy Abernathy: If that's the case, then why recruit. Why try to rebuild from basically nothing?

Preston: Because there are no other good guys. If we give up... the Commonwealth is on it's own. Every little settlement will sit in it's own little corner, mind it's own business, and hide till some monster or raider comes and wipes them out. I'm not saying life in the commonwealth will cease to exist, but it will take a turn for the worse. Hell it already has.

Brandon: We can't bring the dead back to life. We can't give you back the crops and material goods that the raiders destroyed. But we can help. We can destroy the Raiders what attacked your farm. We can help you rebuild and fortify your homestead so you can weather attacks better in the future. We can help you regrow your crops.

Connie Abernathy: Well that's nice and all, but what do you want in return.

Preston: Fly the Blue and White. There's no other requirement for a Minuteman settlement.

Blake stood up and looked Preston in the eyes.

Blake: I got just one question. When do we kill Ack-ack?

* * *

 _AN: The Tree of Liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of Patriots and Tyrants. -Thomas Jefferson_

 _So Mary bit the dust. Anyone who's played the quest line for the Abernathy Farm and paid attention to the flavor text probably saw this one coming._

 _This is the baby step. This is a story about a military organization fighting other groups that are more vicious, more advanced, and blatantly stronger. Minor characters will die, hell some major characters may die, I'm not guaranteeing plot armor for anyone. Well anyone besides the General (at least until he achieves the rank of General.)._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Nate: God D*mn my arms are tired from hanging onto this cliff._


End file.
